


Dirty Dancer

by fe3hsock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, Dancer Felix Hugo Fraldarius, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24418843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fe3hsock/pseuds/fe3hsock
Summary: Annette domming Felix while he wears the Dancer outfit for the kink meme.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Dirty Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Annette domming Felix while he wears the Dancer outfit. Apologies for the title.

“Well. Don’t you look nice for me, Felix.” 

“You really think so?” Oh, there’s a little bit too much guff in his voice. He won’t be saying much like that any more. 

She kneels in front of him. The plush cobalt of the carpet isn’t too comfortable against her knees, but she can ignore it. Amazing, she lets herself think for a second, how she’s naked and kneeling in front of a fully dressed man, and yet neither of them doubts she’s the one with the power here. “Maybe I can examine you?”

“Be my guest.” 

Her hand reaches out and squeezes the inside of his thigh. It’s not too far up. Felix’s thighs aren’t very thick, not compared to some of the other Kingdom army soldiers who spend half their lives on a horse, but her hand is still so small against them. Must not matter, because he stills. “I’m  _ going  _ to examine you.” 

Felix definitely understands her meaning, and his eyes flutter shut for a moment. “Y-yeah. Sounds good.” 

The outfit is, honestly, ridiculous. There are so many shades of violent blue, and where they meet and separate from each other seems to make no sense. There are multiple belts around the waist - she lets herself walk her fingers over the woolen belts, the first time she’s touched him. She hears the sharp intake of breath above her. The fabric’s sewn in with metal everywhere; it’s loud in battle, she’s heard it, so absurd to be using on the battlefield. 

She takes in the skin exposed. There isn’t much, but it’s a delicious tease; the strength of his arms, cut low around his collarbone and neck, and of course the long expanse of leg and thigh. So absurd to be using on the battlefield, So wonderful to be using in bed.

“Have you seen the version of this outfit they make for the women?” Annette asks, after too many moments have passed with nothing but their breathing, the rustle of fabric, and the soft clink of metal together filling the room. 

“Yes.”

His words are - she would say  _ clipped _ , but that’s not the right word. Too negative. They’re spoken like he has nothing of worth to say, like she should leave the conversation. A giddy thrill goes through her, but she endeavors to keep her voice steady as she speaks on. “Wish I could see you in that.” 

She stands up and grips her hands around his waist, right above the belt. “I could be touching you here, if you were in the girl’s outfit,” she whispers. Her fingers push and release, push and release. “Do you want that? Skin on skin, and not all that fabric?” 

“Y-yes.” 

Ooh, but his voice just sounds so  _ good  _ wavering like that.

Annette can’t concentrate on the happy, giggly little bubbles in her head, the ones that would make this all end way too quickly, so she slides her hands up to his sides. To his shoulders, carefully undoing the medallion pinned over his collarbone, but letting it flop there rather than doing anything too interesting. For now. “Women’s outfit is all easy access from this point,” she notes. “I could have my hands all over your tits.” 

She lowers her fingers and brushes them against where his nipples are, just once. There’s too many layers of fabric to provide much sensation, surely, but she can still feel the coiled shiver in his body as she moves her hands down again. 

The ridiculous outfit looks all the more ridiculous with his  _ manhood  _ poking it right up in the middle. Ooh, she’s got this! No, no. She puts that giddy thought out of her mind. There’ll be so many times for sex like that later, but this - this is  _ different _ .

“Oh, no,” she says, frowning exaggeratedly. “You’re so  _ hard _ . Don’t you know you wear this outfit in battle, Felix? How embarrassing for you.” 

“I-it is.” She wants to  _ eat  _ the way he said that right  _ up _ .

“Dancer, huh?” She laughs, and tugs at his hands until he stands up, and she’s sitting on the bed in his place. His legs are so  _ wobbly _ ! “Why don’t you dance for me.”

Felix blinks for a few moments, until Annette widens the gap between her knees and then he seems to understand. He sits down on her lap and oof, he’s heavy - but then he’s rolling his firm ass back against her and that heaviness doesn’t matter as much as him pushing it all back against her clit, her nipples. She couldn’t  _ come  _ like this but the pressure is so  _ delicious _ , her body thrumming like a stringed instrument. 

“Yes, Felix,” she breathes, kissing the back of his neck. He tastes like sweat but there’s some sharp sting under it when she laves over the spot with her tongue - arousal. “Just like that. Right on me, dance right on me.” 

They move like that for long minutes, Annette’s lips and tongue and teeth on his neck and even his back where they can reach, while his ass grinds back against her lap. His hands clasp each other in the air and wind sensuously, his back and hips rolling with purpose. She pushes back against him, messing the back of his long skirt up in spots with how wet she’s gotten, but she can’t find she cares.

Control. She’s gotta take  _ control _ .

“You look so  _ hot _ ,” she giggles, and decides it’s time. She flips up the edge of his skirt and cups his balls through the shorts. They’re warm and tense already, and Goddess she’d love to suck on them, but no. She’s going to take her time. She massages them carefully, fingers pressing down as they tighten all the more. “This feels so good. You like making me feel good, Felix?” 

“Yes. Annette.” His voice is little more than breath, high in his throat. 

“Good. I like making you feel good, too.” She  _ bites  _ down on the back of his neck, not hard enough to break his pale skin but almost, and feels the shudder in return through her teeth. “Baby, keep doing just that. It’s what you’re good for.” 

Felix is  _ such  _ a good boy! She had no idea this was even something he had  _ in  _ him. It’s like he’s moving entirely on instinct now, his body one long curve. He doesn’t even press into her hand, just goes at the pace of her own body moving. There is no demand for more, not even subconsciously. It’s what she chooses to give him. 

Gosh, she feels so sexy and powerful in a way she never really has before. It’s probably time to return a little bit of it to Felix, for being so good. 

“Okay,” she says. “Okay.” 

And she flips them both over until she’s on top of him in the bed. She blinks afterward. Wow, she had no idea she was strong enough to do that! Or that Felix has  _ given in  _ enough for her to do that. And she’s not really sure which one gets her hotter. 

He’s all sweaty so the shorts under his skirt stick to his skin. It just means she has to try a little harder, exert a little more effort, to peel them off him all the way, but she’s nothing if not very determined to do what she sets out to. 

She doesn’t even have to ask him to spread his legs, he simply does it. Amazing! He’s so hard, his dick pushing the silk of his outfit up until one thigh is fully bare and his erection slips out the side. She tries not to keep her eyes on it, but it’s awfully difficult when he’s so big and so turned-on and she’d really love nothing more than drooling and humming all over it.

But she’s got  _ other  _ things to do.

“Look at this,” she says, leaning over toward her lotion on the side table to the bed. She really hopes Mercedes doesn’t say anything about the berries she borrowed to crush into it, she thinks, as she coats a few fingers with it. “You left this -  _ slutty hole  _ open right for me.”

Fine, so she definitely stumbled through that line. She’s been doing really good until then, okay?

She doesn’t want to hear any smart-ass comments from Felix, so she massages the pads of her middle and pointer finger against that hole, and then pushes the two fingers right inside. He’s tight, yes, but he opens for her so beautifully. Mmm, he’s so  _ warm _ ! 

“Annette - yours -” Felix gasps, head thrown back so the cords in his neck pop out. His chest rises and falls, his nipples stark against the white silk of the top of his outfit. It’s nearly gone sheer with how sweaty he’s gotten, what a mess they’ve made. 

Annette pushes  _ in _ , curls _ up.  _ She thinks she hits a bump, but the contact doesn’t last very long.

“Oh fuck,” he exclaims, like the words were torn out of him. “I’m your  _ whore _ .”

“That’s right,” she says. Her head feels like it’s going a million miles an hour, and yet has the sharpest focus she’s ever had. Maybe if she motivated herself with orgasms and Felix’s hot tight little body beforehand, she’d actually get those chores of her done right. “You know what I love, when  _ my  _ Felix puts his mouth on me. His hands on me.” 

“I love it - too -” His feet are actually scrabbling on the ground, toes curling like they’re trying to get a grip.

“You  _ are  _ going to love this for  _ sure _ .” She thrusts her fingers inside him one last time until he moans enough that she’d swear the bed shakes, then whines when she pulls the fingers out. No words are needed, just her hands, to urge him to flip over and pull his hips into the air, so his ass is right - it’s right -

She’s blushing, but she still lowers her mouth to where her fingers had just been. This is like, definitely way weird, but also really hot? Felix is so _warm_ , or maybe now he’s just _hot_ , everywhere between his legs, and between the lotion and the steady trickle of liquid down his cock he’s all wet too. Of course she wants to taste all of that. 

“Love my mouth,” she demands, licking over his rosebud hole like a kitten with a bowl of milk. “Love my hands.” She fists his cock with one of her small hands. They’re so pale from all the times she wears gloves, and his manhood is so stiff and thick and a darker purple than even the navy on his skirt. They look so  _ good  _ together.

“I love -  _ you - _ ” he manages to hurl out of his mouth, the words like violent little punches but so much sweeter than that. Even his ass tastes sweet; those berries really did help! She pulls her hands off his dick and sticks her fingers into his hole, then laps up his precome. Mmm, but he’s so good!

She twists her fingers around his cock again, so fast. Faster and faster, a pace that should  _ hurt  _ him and maybe does, but all he does is flatten his body down into an impossible lupine arch with his ass still in the air, pressed against her lips. She licks him harder, tongue plunging into him, like it could find that spot that made him jolt so hard when her fingertips found it.

“Annette, please. Please.” His voice is little more than sharp breath exhales now. All she does in return is fiddle with the plummy head of his dick, pumping hard then going slow enough to make him start  _ whining _ . What an incredible sound! Maybe  _ Felix  _ should sign up for choir. But then other people would get to hear these noises, and ugh, she doesn’t want that at all!

“Come on my mouth,” she demands, right up against his hole. She flicks her tongue, slow and careful a few times, before sticking it right in again. He tastes  _ dark  _ here somehow, but still berry-sweet coating her tongue. Goddess, but this is so  _ shameless _ ! “Come on my hands.” 

“I’m - nngh oh I’m close -” His body has completely slumped to the bed, putting a heavy indent into it, except for his ass and erection and thighs. 

Annette has  _ quite  _ the idea, enough to almost make her giggle with how devious it is. She moves her hands away from Felix’s dick. 

He doesn’t even have enough time to finish up the whine that escapes from his throat before she’s gripped a handful of silky soft Dancer dress fabric and cupped that around his erection, jerking him off with the skirt. With sooo many regrets, she moves away from his ass to move her entire body over Felix’s, shoving him down further onto the bed.

His neck is twisted to the side so he can gasp for air. His legs and feet have finally gone floppy and boneless. It’s like he’s  _ melting _ , but like, in a really sexy way. The only thing on him that’s hard is his cock, and he’s still  _ soooo  _ hard. 

She feels so powerful. Predatory, even. Felix called Dimitri the boar in their bad times, but they’re both little more than wild animals now.

“Come on your whore’s dress,” she urges him. She has no idea how these words are even coming out of her! No idea her cheeks could even blush this much! And yet, she keeps going. “Think about how you rubbed it all over me and I got so wet all over it. You’re gonna come right on it, Felix. Come.  _ Come! _ ” 

The words are barely out when she feels the wetness erupt against her palm. Even through the layers of fabric and the wetness of his come, she feels his dick throbbing as she milks every last white strand out of him. “That’s it, baby,” she whispers, shivering herself as her nipples rub against his back. “That’s it.” 

When he finally goes loose in her hand, and he’s little more than a quivering mess underneath her, she finds yet another reserve of strength in her and flips them over again. Now she’s on the bottom, her back on the bed, and she finds she doesn’t even mind it with Felix’s soft cock nudging against her belly.

He’s gonna need a little while before he’s ready to go again, but she’s sure ready. Which is why she lets out a trill of happiness, almost like she’s warming up before choir, when he immediately latches his lips to her nipples, pink as those borrowed berries and she hopes half as sweet, and starts sucking. 

“Oh, we’re making such a mess and it feels so  _ good _ ,” she sighs, stretching her hands up. At the same time, he starts inching down. Where the silk isn’t wet and messy, it feels so good trailing against her blazing skin. 

All the sensations blend together - Felix’s teeth with a sharp bite right below her bellybutton, that smooth dress he’s wearing swooshing over her skin, the way he draws long lazy lines over the sensitive skin on her wide hips with the metal on his outfit. Until she realizes, after several torturous and delightful minutes of feeling all over the  _ rest  _ of her body, his breath is right over her sex, and well, there’s no mistaking that. 

“Eat me until you’re  _ straining  _ for it again, Felix. I know you can go again. And again, and again, as much as I dema -  _ ohhh, Felix _ -”

She tries not to let her voice trail off into some silly  _ song  _ as he hitches her right leg up over his shoulder - the silky fabric wisping against her creamy thighs is an extra-nice sensation when she’s all sensitive like right now - and lowers his mouth to her pussy. Sometimes he’s so, ugh,  _ specific _ when they do this, his tongue winding round her clit again and again like he’s boxed in only there, that it sends a jolt of sexy smugness through her whole body at how sloppy he’s being. It’s always good, amazing even, but he’s gone wild and different now.

“Oh, you’re starving for it,” she grits out. She’s trembling way too much now, fearing she might give everything up, which inspires her to push her fingers into Felix’s hair and  _ pull _ . He muffles his whine right into her center, and it makes her toes curl and fingers pull  _ harder _ . “Your whore hole - ooh, under my tongue - it was so good, Felix! But I bet I taste even better.” 

“Y-you do,” he stutters, before he  _ shoves  _ his entire face back into her wetness. His  _ nose  _ bumps her clit and she finds her spare leg thunks rather ungraciously against his ass as a response. “Annette, I wanna -” He interrupts himself by wiping a loooong stripe of his tongue down her slit, before swiping the flat part then pushing the tip right against her clit, enough to make her moan. “I could stay down here forever.” 

“You could, if you just - ooh, Felix, thaaat’s it - if you just didn’t get hard. If you could control your pathetic little body. How long can you go with your mouth there and your hands -” Annette gropes down until she’s found Felix’s fingers, squeezes them then pulls them up to her breasts. There’s nothing careful in his massage, it is all about pure sensation. Overwhelming her. Well, ha, Felix,  _ she’s  _ not the one getting overwhelmed here!

He’s still moving at a dizzy pace, but his tongue seems to have found her clit now, and he licks her right there over and over. She pushes one of her own fingers inside herself; it has nothing on his dick, but it’s something. Felix’s tongue laps over it. “Lick me up off my fingers, good boy,” she croons, rolling her body so his fingers rub right over her nipples. 

Felix’s lips circle and  _ suck  _ her clit. She isn’t expecting the vacuum pressure, and she cries out. Pleasure coils tight in that spot, then between her legs, then spreading out to her whole body -

She comes. At last. Geez, it took long enough! She’s sure she makes ridiculous sounds, and Goddess she’s sure she hears a  _ rip  _ in Felix’s outfit from where her foot  _ spasms  _ with the wave of orgasm, but she is too blissed-out to care.

Eventually, she’s able to regain control of her senses. She shakes her head to clear out the blissful thoughts floating around in there like bubbles. This isn’t  _ quite  _ over, after all, and she needs to keep her wits about her.

“Are you hard?” she gasps. But she doesn’t wait for an answer, just lowers her hands and - oh  _ yes _ , there’s his erection proud and full again. “You liked that?” She swings her leg over his lap, so she’s seated against him. She feels the damp head of his hardness and lips of her opening so close to each other. 

“Yes,” he breathes out. He’s  _ staring  _ at her with an intimacy that would be uncomfortable - if saying that wasn’t laughable when his face is coated with her slick and she still remembers the way his asshole quivered against his tongue no more than half an hour ago.

“Good,” she says, raising herself up and then back down until her flushed center has swallowed up all of his cock. She grits her teeth for a moment - it’s good, so good,  _ he’s  _ good, but she always needs a minute to get used to the pressure - then breathes out a long exhale. “I’m gonna dance for you now. My good boy, Felix!” 

Felix gets his hands on her hips, his mouth on her breasts. He goes careful and slow on her tits, lapping at them like he’s buried between her legs again. His hands move Annette - he’s so strong - but they let her set the pace as she rides his dick.

“That’s it,” he coos.

Very suddenly, almost as if she can’t control it, she moves her hand to slap his shoulder. Hard. “I don’t need you to encourage  _ me _ ,” she says, but she’s already laughing through it. “Oh, Felix.” 

His dancer outfit - wet and messy as it is by now, ribbons trailing onto the floor - still feels sooo good against her thighs as she lifts her hips over and over. By this point in their sex, she’s more grinding down deliciously than actually fucking him, but she still clenches tight around his cock. She still moans when his dick brushes against her clit every time she rises up and moves back down. 

They’re both clearly falling apart by now. Annette isn’t too proud to say that; Goddess, she held out long enough! Her sweet Felix, he’s just a wreck, his sweaty hair all over his forehead, his costume half off and half clinging to his body in weird places. They’re more trembling into each other than fucking.

“Felix, do it,” she moans, as she pulls them both back on the bed, him on top of her. She still has too much of a grip on him to be anyone other than the one who’s in control, though, thank you very much. “Make me come.” She shoves her hips right back to meet every thrust of his sex. “My slutty hole, my slutty cock, all for me. My whore. My - my  _ dancer _ .” 

They push against each other once more, and then he’s coming. Oh, but she  _ loves  _ contraceptive spells, and the sloppy gush of him inside her! The thought of it, the look in his eyes when they’ve met each other, that’s all she needs and she’s done. She clenches around his cock, like she’s trying to hold him inside her even while soft. 

They both fall back and together on the bed. 

“Well that was certainly something!” she says with a giggle, kissing Felix once. His lips open so easily for her, even though she pulls back, and she realizes it’s the first time they really kissed since she took her clothes off and told Felix  _ exactly  _ what they were doing tonight.

“That’s one word for it.” Ooh, he’s all  _ red _ !

“Did you like it?” 

He rolls his eyes and sighs deeply, even though he’s smiling. That’s her Felix, alright! “Don’t ask stupid questions.” 

“Alright.” Her own smile hurts her face. “Ugh, I guess I’ll have to do the laundry the next few days. People are gonna have  _ too many questions  _ about that outfit.” She runs her fingers along the metal ring around his neck. She felt it, cold and shivery against her, warming up with the heat of her own cunt, when Felix ate her out. “How about we keep this on you for the next few days,” she says. It isn’t really a question.

“Carve a little A into it?”

“You are mine, right?” She’s laughing again, they both are. 

The smile spreads even more impossibly wide across her face. “Exactly. All yours, Annette. And your dancer too.” 


End file.
